


Desperate and Reckless

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, mentions of other relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by promo stuff for 3x09.  Plotty stuff probably getting jossed. Mostly shipscuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate and Reckless

“How much of that did you hear?” he asks, after Price has walked down the ramp.  
  
“I tried to tune out the part where she said, 'prove it' in her sexy voice,” she says, turning back inside as the cargo door closes behind them.

He’s not amused.

“Most of it,” she says, as they walk together. “Do you believe her?”  
  
“I think she’s telling the truth. And a HYDRA mole having access to the President is potentially explosive, wouldn't you say?” he asks, stopping in front of the coms station.  
  
“The kind of perfect storm HYDRA likes to engineer, and then come the mass casualties,” she says darkly.

“Exactly. We need to know if Ward is working with Malick,” he says, punching up Ward’s file on the station. “If there's an angle we can exploit. See how he likes it for a change.”

“Something personal,” she says, leaning forward on the back of the chair.

“No,” he answers, getting her intention. “He'd see you coming. No, something else.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Okay,” he says, like he’s readying himself.

“Why all this hoopla with Price? Why not just have her followed or plant a tracker?”

“I needed to know how far she was willing to go. And it paid off,” he answers, his mouth tightening as she raises her eyebrows at him.

“What about you? How far are you willing to go?”  
  
“I trust you'll tell me if it's too far,” he says, starting to walk away.  
  
“Phil.”

He stops and slowly turns around back to her.  
  
“I can't do this right now,” he sighs. “With you.”  
  
“Is that what you're telling yourself?” she asks, surprised by his honesty.  
  
“We can't let them use this,” he says, shrugging at her. “They've already tried. I need them to look somewhere else.”  
  
“I can handle it,” she tells him, crossing her arms.  
  
“SHIELD can't afford to lose you.”  
  
“But it can afford to lose you,” she says, and he can hear the disappointment in her voice.  
  
“If necessary,” he nods once.  
  
“Is that what all of this is about?” she says, walking closer to him. “You died and came back. You lost your hand, but-“  
  
“I'm not the future of SHIELD,” he snaps at her.  
  
“We're not _in_ the future, Phil!” she says, finally starting to lose her cool. “We're making it. Right now. _Here_. But you're somewhere else.”  
  
“This is what I know how to do,” he says, feeling the muscle in his jaw pulse. "I'm trying to stay ahead."  
  
“Then you should try doing something else.”

She tries to push past him, but he puts his hand out, calls her name softly.

“What are you so afraid of?” she says, and spins on him, avoiding his touch.  
  
“Losing everything. You.”

Her eyes look sad, and that feeling comes over him again, he's not sure where to put it.  
  
“You haven't yet. Not for lack of trying?” she says, the agitation between them starting to dissipate, and he can see she’s fighting off whatever this is bringing to the surface.

“Pushing me away when you know I need this right now.”  
  
“I don't know that,” he tells her. “You could need a lot of things that really have nothing to do with me in the end.”

She looks away from him, suddenly restless again.

“Or, me getting in the way,” he assures her a second later.  
  
“I could,” she says, looking straight into his eyes, with hers, brimming with emotion. “That wouldn't give me what I need.”  
  
“You don't,“ he says, in shock, his eyes widening as the idea begins to sink in. "Not-"  
  
“Why not?” she demands. “And please, don't treat me like I'm that shallow.”  
  
“What about Campbell?” he asks.  
  
“He's possible, you’re not. You've never been,” she says, rubbing one hand down the length of her arm. “Whenever we’ve gotten closer, you-”

“What?” he asks, swallowing as he almost feels caught up in the energy around her.  Or is it his?

Instead she grabs him by the front of his shirt and kisses him fast and needy, then shoves him away.

He can still feel the tug on his bottom lip after.

“Sorry,” she says, taking a step back. “Sorry. I shouldn’t.”

“Reckless,” he says, walking closer to her, as they move together until she’s up against the bulkhead.

“You don’t have to-“ she says, then stops.

Tilting her mouth up to his, when she feels his hand caressing the side of her face in a familiar way, she closes her eyes, and his mouth brushes against hers.

“I never wanted to hurt you, Daisy.”

His forehead bumps against hers for a moment, then lips trail across her cheek, ending up softly against her neck, mouthing begging kisses against her there.

She lets out a low moan, and angles her head back against the wall, hooking her fingers in his jeans to pull him tighter against her.

There’s a small, high-pitched noise at the contact and he draws his teeth over the spot just below her ear and she grabs at the back of his head, scraping her nails across the nape.

Forcing him harder against her neck, until he’s breathing, mouth-open against her ear. Grinding his hips up against hers until she can’t take it anymore.

She pushes her mouth against his, hard and wanting, opening him up with her tongue, licking her way inside, as his hands press up against the bulkhead on either side of her.

Holding onto his shoulders, he moves to her waist, lifts her up off the ground and traps her between him and the wall, deepening their kiss.

Weights shifts for a moment while she locks herself around his middle with her ankles, and he settles himself against her.

And he’s watching her, they’re watching each other, as he works his hips against hers, too many layers of clothing between them, finding a rhythm, kissing slowly, weighted with heavy breaths.

It builds between them, her mouth falling open as he moves faster, the air between them punctuated with gasps.

They get the 15 minute warning from the cockpit.  They're landing.

She lets out a frustrated sigh, and he lowers her legs to the floor, lets her use him for balance for a moment.

They go to strap themselves into the seats, and he suddenly grabs her hand in his, brings it to his lips.

“I think Andrew was right,” he says, kissing the tops of her fingers. “About me being desperate.”

She nods, and slides her fingers between his, holding on.


End file.
